Tails the God
by Tailsmania
Summary: Tails is a lonely depressed kid who is an outcast because of his two tails but later finds out that he is something bigger then he ever expected will this be a good or bad thing when he discovers it. Warning contains Self harm, violence, and strong language.
1. Depressed Tails

Tails has dealt with alot of bad luck in his life he never knew his parents, was cursed with two tails and was bullied because of it and even today people look at him differently because of his tails and he feels like an outcast.

Tails had to kill his love interest cosmo in order to save the universe and his best friend went out with his other love interest Fiona and later fell for his evil counterpart when he tried to ask her not to leave with him she slapped him. He has a crush on Mina but she has a boyfriend named Ash and it hurts him when he sees them together. Mina was always nice to Tails and wished he was older so he can date her but he didn't think it can happen especially when shes with him.

Tails is dealing with clinical depression because of his lonliness and started to cut himself to releave the pain he had deep inside him. He lives with Sonic and spends alot of time in his room because many people judge him because of his two tails and is scared to leave the house in fear of being judged. He sees alot of couples that he sees out and about Sonic and Sally, Silver and Blaze, Scourge and Fiona, Ash and Mina, Knuckles and Julie sue, Antoine and Bunnie, he wished he had someone to love. He used to build alot of stuff in his workshop but because of his depression he looses interest in his activities and just hangs in his room.

Whenever he feels alone (which is almost all the time) he goes outside of New Mobotropolis at night out in the forest because whenever he fealt sad he went out to those woods to be secluded so no one sees him cry and self mutilating himself.

It was cold outside at night but Tails had shorts and a shirt like it was another day he didn't care that it was freezing outside the pain of the cold helped him ease the pain he had inside him. Tails took a pocket knife out of his pants and started cutting his wrist he did this every time he went outside the city.

"Why do I suffer?" the young fox said while looking up at the sky.

"How comes everytime I try to be happy it comes crashing down on me?" He said while tears were rolling down his eyes sobbing out of control.

"why do I exist? why can't I be happy?" Tails said.

"Please give me a sign tell me why am I here? am I here just to suffer? If so please death come to my doorstep and take me away please" Tails begged while looking at the ground on his knees sobbing.

He spent hours out there in the cold night just wishing something would happen waiting for something to happen.

He then decided to go back since nothing happened. "Is anything gonna change?" the kitsune thought to himself.

He walked back to New Mobotropolis seeing Nicole outside standing at him with an angry look.

"Where have you been?" Nicole asked "It has been 4 hours it's cold outside and you shouldn't even leave the city its safer in here".

Tails was silent he just put in the security code and walked in Nicole followed him

"Tails you look like shit and you should wear a coat you could..." Nicole stopped when she noticed cuts on his wrists.

Nicole grabbed his arm and said "Tails what the fuck is this?" are you cutting yourself?

"Let go of me" He said

"Tails you need to tell me if anything is wrong" Nicole said

"I don't want to talk about it" Tails said

"Is it about Cosmo or Fiona?" Nicole said

"I dont want to talk about it" in a louder voice

"We have to talk about it" Nicole demanded

"I SAID NO!" Tails screamed while breaking away from Nicole's grasp on his wrist

Tails had an angry face looking at Nicole while tears going down his eyes he then ran away while Nicole looked at him running.

Tails was standing outside his house he was rubbing the tears and tried to put his furr over his cuts so Sonic wont see if he still awake before he went inside but as he went inside he saw him with Nicole both looking at him in a concern angry look.

"what are you doing here Nicole?" Tails asked in an irritated tone

"She told me everything Tails". Sonic said "Is this what your doing when your out? look at you for fucks sake you spend all ur time awake at night and sleeping in the day you never visit Mina's concerts which she loves seeing you there or go talk to the rest of our friends who care alot about you. Ever since Fiona and Cosmo you been acting..."

*SLAM* the door closes as Tails goes into his room.

A loud Sigh was made by Sonic while he sits on the couch "what am I gonna do with him? he walks around like a zombie he's so fucking depressed he barely has any emotions I can't even remember the last time he was in his shop I told him about the new Tornado model and it didn't even phase him"

"Are you spending time with him?"Nicole asked?

"Not much I've been spending alot of time with Sally" Sonic answered.

"Sonic you know he hasn't been feeling good about himself lately you should hang out with him take him somewhere" Nicole said.

"Nicole how am I gonna get him out he's afraid of being an eye soar because of his tails" Sonic asked

"Maybe we can hide them?" Nicole replied

Sonic looked up at Nicole "Nicole you may be on to something" Sonic said

Sonic and Nicole went into tails room seeing Tails on his bed looking up at his ceiling. "Hey Tails are you busy tomorrow I wanna take you somewhere" Sonic asked while smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere people will stare" Tails said upsettingly.

"What if we did something to make sure that wont happen" Sonic said

Tails looked up and said "huh?" in a hoping manor.

end of chapter 1

*author note*

Will Sonic help Tails gain his confidence back? Will he find a love or something sinister? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry if my story is bad It's my first story ans sorry if it's short I wanted to make it longer but I got writters block ill upload the next one when I'm ready dont worry I will never write a fanfic and not complete it I hate when fanfic writers do that


	2. Sonic, Tails and Sally at the galleria

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Don't worry Tails everything will be fine" Sonic said.

"I'm nervous as fuck Sonic" Tails said.

"Relax it looks like you only have one tail" Sonic said.

Sonic put Tail's tails together and tied them with yellowish orange rubber bands so it matches his furr he did three section near the base, middle, and near the end so it looks like he has only one tail and he covered the rope with Tail's furr so that people couldn't see the bands.

"OK" Tails said nervously.

"Hey were gonna have fun you, me, and aunt Sally" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic" Tails said while hugged him.

"Your welcolm bud" Sonic replied and hugging him back.

Sonic and Tails then went out and saw Sally waiting for them at the New Metropolis galleria mall.

"Hey Sally" Sonic said.

"Hey babe" Sally said while giving him a hug and a kiss.

Sonic giving a kiss back "you excited for today?" Sonic asked.

"Yep" Sally said smiling.

"Hi Aunt Sally" Tails said happily

"Hey Tails what happened to your other tail?" Sally asked in a confussed manor.

Tails was happy when she said that because he knew the plan worked. "You can't tell?" Tails said "we tied them together with rubber bands so I dont look like a freak"

"Tails your not a freak" Sally said "Your tails is one of the things that make you special"

"I don't like it though" Tails said.

"But Tails..." Sally said before Sonic interrupted her.

"Hey why don't we just go do some shopping maybe see a movie" Sonic said

"That sounds great" Tails said in a happy manor "Can we go to the book store first? I wanna take a look at some books about planes maybe new gadgets i can make".

"Sure lets go" Sonic said.

They walked to the book store first Tails was reading a book about Tornado models.

Sonic and sally were on the other side of the store .

"Look at him I never seen him this happy in a while" Sonic said to sally.

"I don't like the fact that he's ashamed of the person he is" Sally said

"Look we all have things we wish we can change about ourselves I mean I wish I wasn't scared of water" Sonic replied.

"Yes but we can't always just hide them" Sally said.

"Sally look at him he's enjoying himself, nobody is staring at him just let him him be" Sonic said

"Sonic hiding it will make it worse it's just gonna backfire and people are going to find out sooner or later" Sally said.

"Well what do you want to do about it? take the bands off? because I like seeing him with confidence" Sonic said in an irritated tone.

"What he needs is to feel good about himself for who he is I know he hates it but he needs to learn to accept it he can't live like this Sonic he can't hide it forever" Sally said upsettingly.

A sigh came from the hedgehog "OK ill help him with that but not now I want to give it time before we reach that step I wanna take this slowly" Sonic replied.

"Thanks Sonic" Sally said while giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey I know you care for him I do to I just wanna think about Tail's happiness I mean look at him hes smiling" Sonic said in a happy manor.

"You need any help today sir?" a female employee said to Tails.

Tails was surprised when she came over because of his two tails people wouldn't walk up to him let alone talk to him in a calm manor. People get scared when talking to him because of his tails people get freaked out by it. Some people are so ignorant they call out "HOLY SHIT DO YOU HAVE TWO TAILS?!" or "HOLY SHIT YOUR A FREAK" which makes Tails tear up and run away from all the people staring at him.

"Ummmm yes do you have any more books about planes?" asked Tails.

"Well this is the only section we have on planes but we do have magazines in the front" the female employee said.

"Cool" Tails said while heading up to look at the magazines.

"You know it makes me think" Sally said.

"What does it make you think about babe?" asked Sonic.

"It kinda feels like Tails is our son and we're out having fun just the three of us" Sally said.

Sonic looked at Sally with a big smile "I Love you babe" said Sonic.

"I love you more" replied Sally.

Sonic then gave her a kiss and said "so what do you wanna do next?" Sonic asked.

"lets go ask Tails" Sally replied.

"OK lets go talk to him" Sonic said.

"Hey Tails" Sonic said while walking over to him.

"Yes?" replied Tails.

"You wanna get out oh here go do something else?" asked Sonic.

"There's a new museum that opened in the galleria can we go see it?" Tails asked.

"Sure buddy its your special day" Sonic said.

Tails was about to buy the magazine but Sonic said "Hey bud ill pay for that it's your day ok".

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Of course buddy don't worry about the movie tickets i'm paying" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic" in a happy manor while giving him a hug and Sonic hugging him back. Sally was just watching smiling hoping that things will work out for Tails and his situation.

They walked to the museum and they looked at the dinosaurs, the ancient Mobian artifacts, the space exploration exhibit but there is one exhibit that catches Tails eyes right away Mobian mythology exhibit.

"Hey guys can we go inside this exhibit?" Tails asked.

"Sure Tails lets go." Sally said.

Tails looked at one of the exhibits it was an exhibit about an ancient Mobian God called Zerithus Tails pushed the button on the exhibit and the tape began to play.

"Zerithus was an ancient Mobian fox God of Magic, justice, and hope legend said that Omegus the ancient Mobian bat God of evil, chaos, and pain created a plague which killed all the children on Mobius Omegus laughed at their pain. There was loud wailing throughout Mobius none like there have ever been Zerithus saw this and tears were coming down his eyes as a God he wasn't suppossed to interfere with the Mobians but this couldn't be stand for. Zerithus came down to Mobius raised his right hand in the air and shot a beam into the sky and it covered the skies of Mobius and it rained down hitting the corpses of all the children and when that happened the corpses began to move and breath the children were brought back to life. The Mobians cheered for Zerithus thanking him but Omegus was angry he appeared from the heavens and sent an army of demons from the sky to Mobius to kill everyone but Zerithus did not accept this. He rose up into the skies looked at the army that was heading to the Mobians he loved he then flew towards the army and Omegus and when he got close to them he cast a spell to kill everything in a mile radius from him including himself a big explosion came from the sky and the demons, Omegus and Zerithus were destroyed. Zerithus has always been know to the ancient Mobians has the savior of the world and his memory will be cherished."

"WOW" Tails said.

"That is some story isn't it Tails" asked Sally.

"It sure is" Tails replied.

"So guys what do you wanna do next" Sonic asked

"How about a movie?" Tails said.

"Sounds great" Sally said.

They all walked to the theater but Sonic noticed something and pointed it out to Tails and Sally it was a poster of Mina's band coming to New Mobotropolis next month.

"So Minas coming back to the city next month" Sonic said.

A jealous look came from Sally she maid a groan when he said that.

"Hey your not still jealous are you?" Sonic said.

"No I just don't fully trust her" Sally said.

"Hey she has Ash you have nothing to worry about" Sonic said.

"Yeah yeah but I'll still keep my eye on her." Sally said.

"You guys wanna go see her concert next month?" Sonic asked.

"Sure" Sally said.

"I don't know" Tails said

Tails didn't want to go because he had a crush on her and knowing shes with Ash just makes him not wanna go because seeing her will hurt him because the thought of them being together gives him a horrible feeling inside. It feels like he's dying in the inside and he doesn't want to deal with that.

"Come on Tails you know she loves seeing you at her concerts" Sonic said.

"OK maybe ill go" Tails said.

"Well if you change your mind she'll give u a free pass" Sonic said.

"Can we just go to the theater now?" Tails asked.

"Sure buddy" replied Sonic.

Sonic was still concerned for Tails having a feeling like something is wrong.

They all walked to the theater and was looking at what was playing.

"Can we see the new vampire movie?" Tails asked.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? Sally asked "I don't want you getting any nightmares"

"Hey he can handle it" Sonic said to Sally.

Tails looked at him and smiled when he said that.

"OK but i wanna sit next to Tails incase he gets to scared." Sally said

They got the tickets and went inside to pick out seats they sat in the back.

*AN HOUR AND A HALF INTO THE MOVIE"

"Baby please stop I don't wanna hurt you I love you don't make me kill you" coming from a secne in movie where a guy's girlfriend became a vampire and had to kill her.

A bad memory was flashing back to Tails of when he had to kill Cosmo it was upsetting him and had to walk out.

"Hey guys I need to use the bathroom" Tails said quietly and anxiously.

"OK Tails" said Sally.

Sally was concered she then turned to Sonic after Tails left and were talking quietly to him.

"Sonic you think he's upset about this?" Sally asked.

"What you mean? asked Sonic.

"What you mean what you mean? he had to kill cosmo Sonic you don't think this reminded him of this?" Sally said.

"Shit can't believe I didn't think of that ok lets just give him some time to recover he will come back soon." Sonic said.

"I hope so" Sally said in a concern manor.

Tails ran out the move theater into an ally and started crying and sobbing uncontrollably he then took out a razor and was about to cut himself when all of a sudden a giant shadow was hovering over him.

Tails noticed the shadow looked behind him and said "who's there..." Tails was stopped when a smoke gun sprayed him and knocked him out cold.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" came from the mysterious figure.

end of chapter 2

*author note*

Who is this mysterious figure and what does he want with Tails? find out in the next chapter of the Tails the God saga. Wanna mention this i was gonna finish chapter 2 last night but my friend asked me to come spend the night at his house and because of my aspergers I have very little friends and he's the only guy I spend time with and sleep over at his house so thats why. I thought of this part of the story yesterday and so I started working on it and because of my aspergers when im into a something (mine is writing and creating a story obviously) im great at it I had writters block after I finished chapter one but the next day I thought of a new part right away so I hope you enjoy it and I'll have the next chapter out very soon.


	3. Tails angst

The movie ended and Sally and Sonic came out of the theater wondering where Tails could be.

"I don't see Tails Sonic" Said Sally.

"Don't worry he said he went to the bathroom i'll go check there" Sonic replied.

Sonic then went into the men's bathroom and said "Tails you in here?" but it was silent he checked all the stalls to see if he was in one of them but they were all empty.

Sonic then came out of the bathroom looked at Sally and said "he's not in here".

"Oh God" came from Sally very nervously and very scared for Tails.

"Don't panic let's go ask one of the employees" Sonic said.

"OK" Sally calmed down after that.

"Excuse me miss did you see a fox eleven years old yellowish orange furr?" asked Sonic.

"Yes he went out the movie theater about thirty minutes ago but he did not come back in" said the employee.

Sonic and Sally then went outside looking for Tails but he was'nt near the theater he was nowhere to be seen and they started to panic.

"I'm gonna run up the northern side of the galleria to see if he's there, go to the south side to see if he's over down there also check the meseum he likes that place" Sonic said.

"Right" said Sally.

Sonic looked everywhere for Tails all the shops and asked people if they have seen him but he was nowhere to be seen.

Sally went to the stores near the south side of the galleria but didn't find Tails she did went to the museum to try and find him. When she got there it was closing time and she saw an employee walk out locking the door she came up to him hoping he had seen him but what she was about to hear will terrify her.

"Excuse me have you seen a young fox walk by here? about 12 yellowing furr maybe alittle orange?" Sally asked.

"Actually yes I did see a fox fitting that description he was being carried out of the mall by someone he looked like he was asleep or something." replied the employee.

Sally's heart rate dropped when he said that "Sir can you give me a description on what the guy who was carrying him?" Sally asked in a nervous tone.

"Well the guy was really tall he was dressed in a white tuxedo he looked like an elephant but with hair he almost looked like a mammoth but it couldn't of been they're extinct right?" asked the employee.

Sally's eyes widened the description of the person was described and she took off looking for Sonic.

"Where could he be? where could he be? please God let him be ok" Sonic said in a scared tone.

"SONIC! SONIC! TAILS IS IN TROUBLE!" Sally screamed while approaching him.

"Sally calm down its gonna be.." Sonic was interrupted.

"NO HE'S FUCKING NOT SONIC HE'S IN INCREDIBLE DANGER!" SALLY SCREAMED.

"SALLY NOTHING GOOD COMES FROM PANICING NOW CALM DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT"S UP" SONIC SCREAMED.

A deep breath came from sally "ok I was talking to an employee who works at the museum and he saw Tails being carried away he was unconscious and Sonic he described the guy who took him your not gonna believe who it is" Sally said in an upsetting tone.

Sonic looked at her curious oh who it was.

**MEANWHILE AT A SECRET BASE**

"UGGGGHHHHHH my head it hurts like fuck, where the fuck am I?" said Tails.

Tails was chained with his arms tied behind him and the rubber bands on his tails were taken off and tied behind the poll.

"Why am I tied to this poll? where's Sonic and Sally are they playing a prank on me? its not very funny" Tails thought to himself.

"SONIC?! SALLY?! if you two are playing a prank on me its not fucking funny!" yelled tails.

"Oh this is no prank" said a mysterious voice.

Tails was scared he knew that voice from anywhere.

"Long time no see hasn't it Tails" Said Mammoth Mogul.

"Mogul why did you kidnapped me? what do you want from me?" asked Tails.

"Sonic" Said Mammoth Mogul.

"Couldn't kidnap him yourself so you kidnapped me for ransom so he can come in quietly? I now know why Sonic thinks your so pitiful" said Tails.

"Oh your not ransom your part of a much bigger plan" Mogul said while he was grinning.

"What you mean?" asked Tails.

"A plan that will make Sonic die on the inside" said Eggman while he came from out of the shadows.

Alongside Eggman was Metal Sonic and Enerjak (now in Mobian form).

"What's going on here?" asked Tails.

"Well we all had the defeat at the hands of Sonic and so I made a partnership with Eggman and Enerjak to make this work. were in Eggman's base which is invisible thanks to enerjak's powers" said Mogul.

"Didn't you say you couldn't ever beat Sonic Mogul? asked Tails.

"Well Tails I learned a while ago that i cannot defeat Sonic physically but it doesn't mean I can't defeat him emotionally" replied Mogul.

Tails was curious on what he meant by that and was terrified to what he was about to do.

"You look confused on what I mean Tails, Metal Sonic how about you show Tails what I mean would you?" said Mogul.

"My pleasure sir" said Metal Sonic as he walked with a sinister look in his eyes.

**Meanwhile at Castle Acorn**

Sonic, Sally and Nicole spent hours at the castle trying to find Tails.

"Any luck finding Tails or Mogul Nicole?" asked Sally.

"I'm Sorry Sally I'm searching everywhere I couldn't find either one of them" said Nicole.

"Are you sure? is your system ok? if so please tell me Nicole" pleaded Sally.

"Sally Calm down Nicole is trying her best he'll be fine" said Sonic.

Sally begins to cry and Sonic comes in to comfort her.

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHH it's gonna be ok" said Sonic.

"Are you sure about that hedgehog? Said Mogul.

A Portal was opened and looking through the portal was Mammoth Mogul.

"MOGUL!" yelled Sonic as he ran towards the portal but as he tried to go through it he phased through it.

"HAHAHAHAHA it's not that type of portal hedgehog Enerjak made this portal so we can talk to each other nothing else for now..." said Mogul.

"Where is Tails Mogul? I know he's with you" said Sonic.

"You want to see him? very well" Said Mogul as you stepped back from the portal to show Tails tied to the poll and beaten senseless by Metal Sonic who was standing right beside him. Tails had bruises all over his body a black eye and a broken nose with blood dripping out of it.

"OH GOD!" said Sally as she began to cry.

"TAILS?! TAILS?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Said Sonic

"I don't think he can answer you Sonic he's alittle light headed from the beating Metal Sonic gave him" said Mogul.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled sonic.

"I wanna see you in die on the inside Sonic I wanna have you see one of the closest people you love die and there's nothing you can do to stop it" said Sonic.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD GIVE ME BACK TELLS OR ILL TEAR YOUR HEART OUT!" screamed Sonic in a furious tone.

"Come and find him Sonic if you can get here before you're too late" Said Mogul as the portal closed.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" screamed Sonic as he was on all fours looking towards the ground. As Sonic was on the ground Sally was sitting on the steps crying her heart out Sonic went over and hugged her.

"This is my fault I should've gone with him" said Sally.

"Babe it's not your fault there was nothing you could've done to stop it this is no time to be crying we need to call everyone" said Sonic

Sally wiped the tears from her face and said "right" as she and Sonic went to get everyone.

Back at the secret base the portal was still there but it was only see through through Mogul's side.

"You sure did take one hell of a beating fox boy" said Mogul.

Tails was still delirious to what was going on and couldn't answer him.

"Don't worry Tails We'll let you go for now but when all your friends get together Enerjak is gonna make you wish you were dead" Mogul said as he was laughing.

Sonic and Sally called together Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Ray, Mighty, Monkey Khan, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Shade, Shadow, and Rouge. Sonic was looking out the window trying not to cry his heart out trying to keep it together. Cream (with Cheese) saw Nicole talking to Bunnie and Antoine earlier and followed them to Castle Acorn where she hide behind everyone to see what was going on.

"Sonic bro what's goin on why are we here?" asked Silver.

"Yeah is everything ok?" asked Blaze.

Sonic didn't answer but they knew it was something bad.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice" said Sally.

"Why did you call us here princess is this really that important you have to get me out of bed at two in the morning and what's with Sonic he looks like a.." Shadow was interrupted by Sally.

"IT'S SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP SHADOW" yelled Sally in an angry tone.

Everyone was shocked to Sally's behavior she rarely acted like this unless something bad has happened.

"Sally what happened is everything ok" asked Amy.

"Tails has been kidnapped" replied Sally.

Everyone was shocked when she told them this.

"WHAT HOW?" said Bunnie.

"SHIT WHO TOOK HIM?" said Rouge.

"SACRE BLUE WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" said Antoine.

"I HOPE HE'S OK" said Silver.

"HOW CAN WE HELP?" said Monkey Khan.

"WHY DO THEY WANT TAILS?" said Knuckles.

Everyone was asking questions at once and make it hard for Sally to answer.

"SHUT UP" yelled Sonic as he walked over away from the window. Everyone got quiet after Sonic yelled Sonic never gets like this.

"OK the person who took him was Mammoth Mogul but there was also Metal Sonic so Eggman is most likely involved and Enerjak is in this as well. Not to long before you all showed up Enerjak opened a portal to talk to me and Sonic and what we saw was Tails beaten to the point were he was barely conscious" said Sally.

"Is he looking for ransom? because isn't the guy rich?" said Mighty.

"Mogul isn't looking for a ransom he's doing it to watch me suffer he's not just gonna torture Tails he's gonna kill him" said Sonic.

Cream was crying when she heard this, Tails was like a brother to Cream and she loved him like one. He would always come to her house whenever she was available and they would play games together they were very close friends.

Cream walked in front of the crowd and towards Sonic"Mr. Sonic your going to find Tails right? said Cream while tears were going down her face.

"Cream what are you doing here you should be in bed" asked Sally.

With the tears rolling down her face sobbing holding onto Cheese Sally started to feel bad.

Sally walked up to Cream nealed down smiled and said "He will be alright we'll get him back here safely".

Cream then hugged Sally hoping she is right.

"Amy can you take Cream home" asked Sally

"Sure come on Cream lets go back ill make you some hot chocolate if you want"Amy said.

Cream was silent still worried about Tails.

"Looks like now should be a good time to say hi to everyone" said Mogul.

The portal opened before Amy and Cream left the castle and there in the portal was Mammoth Mogul.

"Hello Sonic" said Mogul.

"MOGUL" said Sonic in an angry voice.

"I see you called all your friends Sonic it's too bad they have to see Tails die as well" said Mogul.

"Mogul I am King of the Free people I can give you whatever you want but please let Tails go." pleaded Monkey Khan.

"HA If I wanted something from you I wouldv'e tooken it by now I just wanna see that hedgehog suffer." said Mogul.

"MOGUL YOU FUCKING COWARD TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE NOW!" yelled Sonic.

"We will meet Sonic but for now your gonna have to see your friend suffer how bout we see how Tails is doing I think Enerjak is keeping him company?" said Mogul.

The portal's image changed showing Enerjak beating Tails with a metal pipe, Tails screaming his head off and coughing up blood while Enerjak was beating senseless. He hid his sides, arms, legs while was crying from the amount of pain that was being inflicted onto him.

"Looks like Enerjak has broken some bones it doesn't look Tails can take much more better hurry" said Mogul as he laughed.

Everyone was in shock and couldn't believe what was going on.

"TAILS?" said Cream while her and Cheese were horrified to what they were watching.

"AMY GET CREAM OUT NOW WE'll FIND TAILS JUST GET CREAM OUT OF HERE!" said Sally

"RIGHT!" said Amy as she grabbed Cream along with Cream and ran out of the castle to keep her from watching Tails being assaulted.

"Everyone search all of Eggman's and Mogul's bases and try to find Tails" yelled Sonic.

They all went and searched every base of Mogul and Eggman while Enerjak was still beating on Tails.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese were walking back to Cream's house they walked up to the front poarch and knocked on the door to have Vanilla come and comfort Cream.

"Hello...Cream what are you doing out of bed why are you out here" said Vanilla as she opened the door.

Cream was crying her heart out along with cheese.

"Tails has been kidnapped"said Amy.

"WHAT BY WHO?!" asked Vanilla.

"It was Mammoth Mogul it's preety bad this time he wants to kill Tails" said Amy.

"OH MY GOD WHY?" asked Vanilla.

"To make Sonic suffer" replied Amy.

"Sonic will get him back he has to" said Vanilla.

"I hope so" said Amy.

"Mommy can Amy stay for a bit" asked Cream.

"Well I don't mind at all would you mind Amy she's really upset over this and you babysitened her before she just needs a friend to help comfort her" asked Vanilla.

"Sure I need to take my mind off all of this too Cream how about me watch some movies together" said Amy.

"That would be just fine" said Cream but still upset about Tails.

The gang searched every hangout Eggman and Mogul have used but had no luck finding Tails. They all had walkie talkies so they can keep track of each other and to see where they should look. Sonic was going super sonic speed looking through all the places Tails could possibly be but as he searched he became angrier and more frustrated because he still couldn't find him yet.

"HAS ANYWON HAD ANY LUCK YET?" said Sonic on the walkie talkie.

"NO" said everyone.

"FUCK TRY FUCKING HARDER!" Sonic screamed into the walkie talkie.

"Sonic we're looking at every possible place Tails could be I think we need to head on back to the castle and try to think of another plan or something" suggested Silver.

"NO WE DON'T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THAT KEEP FUCKING SEARCHING!" screamed Sonic.

"Getting angry won't solve any of this" said Shadow.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHADOW JUST FOR ONCE SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT" screamed Sonic.

"SONIC YOU NEED TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Sally screamed.

"WHATEVER JUST KEEP SEARCHING" said Sonic.

Sonic never yelled at Sally like this Sally became upset and started to cry from the frustration with her was Blaze and Bunnie helping her with trying to find Tails.

"Sugga you know Sonic is just as frustrated as you he doesn't really mean to treat you like this" said Bunnie.

"Yeah you know he's gonna apologize once he finds Tails and all of this is gonna be over" said Blaze.

"That's the thing Blaze I think Sonic thinks Tails isn't gonna make it, we had dangerous missions before but not like this I think we're gonna loose this battle I think Mogul is gonna win and I think Sonic knows this" Sally said.

All of a sudden Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Julie-su and everyone who was searching for Tails had a mental projection of Mogul.

"Hello since you all are spread out I decided to use my psychic powers to communicate to all of you I came to tell you some good news and some bad news. The good news is I am not going to kill Tails and neither is Enerjak, Eggman, nor Metal Sonic the bad news his he's going to kill himself. Your all probably confused on what im talking about well let me show you." said Mogul.

They had an image of Tails in a room with a gun in his hand tears going down his eyes everyone was terrified on what was going on.

"You see I had a better way of ending Tails you see I read Tails mind and I saw alot of painful memories and I thought to myself how about I use this to my advantage. You see useing my psychic powers Im making him hallucinate making him remember the painful memories forcing him to revil the pain he suffered and making him play those memories over and over again it's like watching a video tape but it keeps on rewinding and your forced to watch the movie a hundred times and I'm guessing you all know the only way Tails can escape this torment. I wonder how long it will take Tails to decide to do it but hey i'm a nice guy after all that why I gave him the gun so he doesn't have to keep remembering all those painful memories. Also since i'm a nice guy i'll make this alittle more fair for all of you the base he is on is on the top of Mount Gemstone. My associates and I will be taken our lead now since our business is done here. Enerjak may you do the honors?" said Mogul.

"With pleasure" said Enerjak and at that moment Enerjak was teleporting him Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Mogul out of the building.

Before they were teleported Mogul said "I guess I finally beat you hedgehog" before disappearing and the mental projection ended there.

"ANYONE WHO IS CLOSE TO MOUNT GEMSTONE HEAD TOWARDS IT THE REST OF YOU TRY TO FIND MOGUL I WANT HIS HEAD ON A PIKE" shouted Sonic on the walkie talkie.

"Hang on there lil bro I'll save you please for the love of God please don't pull the trigger be strong" said Sonic.

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP MOGUL PLEASE MAKE IT STOP PLEASE" said Tails while crying he was forced to remember all the painful memories he had. He tried to keep it together but he couldn't the memories kept on playing in his head over and over the only option was suicide. Sonic was on his way to save him from doing something rash but Tails didn't knew that all he knew was that the memories was gonna play in his head over and over again until he decides to end it.

*FIRST FLASHBACK*

Tails was walking through the forest when acouple of bullies (Jack the wolf, Liam the bat, and Cody the badger) noticed him they always messed with Tails because of his two tails and decided to mess with him.

"Hey freak where's your parents did they leave you in the gutter because they were freaked out by you?" Said Jack while throwing a stone at him.

The stone hit Tails in the back of the head it hurt but he tried not to cry to keep the bullies from seeing.

"Yeah I wouldn't want something like you living in my house" said the Liam.

"I bet they killed themselves when they gave birth to a mistake like you" said Cody.

Tails was crying walking away as the bullies were following him throwing stones and calling him names but then he dropped something out of his backpack. Jack ran up and picked it up from off the ground.

"Hey give that back" said Tails.

"Why should I?" said Jack.

"Because I worked hard on it please don't break it" pleaded Tails.

"What is it?" said Jack.

"It's a model plane I builed it all from scratch" said Tails.

"Hey do you think that thing can fly?" said Liam knowing it couldn't.

"Yeah I think we should test it out" said Cody.

"No please don't" said Tails as he ran up to Jack but was kicked in the testicles while trying to rescue his invention.

The bully threw the plane and it hit a tree.

"HA that plane sucked didn't even go that far" said the Cody.

"Your a piece of shit Tails no one will ever love you your going to be alone forever" said Jack.

Tails was laying on the ground crying and in pain from the kick.

"END OF FIRST FLASHBACK*

*SECOND FLASHBACK*

Tails had a crush on a girl named Jasmine the wolf but was always afraid to apporach her but one day she came up to him.

"Hey Tails" said Jasmine.

"Yes?" said Tails while blushing.

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Jasmine.

"No why?" asked Jasmine.

"Well I wanna know if you wanna go out tonight?" asked Jasmine.

"ummmmm sure" said Tails while blushing.

"Thanks because I have a crush on you" said Jasmine while she gave him a hug.

"Where shall we meet?" asked Tails.

"We'll meet near the lake ok?" said jasmine.

"OK" Tails said in a happy manor.

That night she never showed up he waited there for hours wondering where she could be it became one in the morning and he decided to leave and talk to her tomorrow. The next day he was walking in the foirest when he saw Jasmine with acouple of her friends he walked up to her.

"Hey Jasmine you didn't show up last night what happened? did I go to the wrong lake?" asked Tails.

"OH MY GOD he actually showed up" said one of her friends.

"Did you actually think I wanted to hang out with you freak?" said Jasmine.

Everyone was laughing at Tails never was he deceived like this a sharp pain went inside him tears went down his eyes.

"Yo im her boyfriend she likes guys who are good looking and not ugly two tailed freaks like you so why don't you get lost" Said Sean the Lynx.

"Yeah Tails did u really think id go out with you? you see your creepy with those two tails you have I mean I don't know anyone who would wanna date you" said Jasmine.

Everyone was still laughing making Tails feel bad he then ran away crying his heart out while everyone was laughing at him. He spent days crying in the woods since he had no home and no one to talk to.

*END OF FLASHBACK TWO"

*THIRD FLASHBACK*

Tails had stayed at an orphange for about three months he was founded by the orphanage director while she and the orphans were taking a walk in the woods for a field trip she took him in and gave him a place to stay. Tails was picked on by all the other kids because of his two tails but there was a group of girls that Tails hanged out with and didn't mind his Tails. There were four girls in the group Tails hanged out with they were Carley the raven, Ariana the jaguar, Destiny the Echidna, and Lela the Human. Tails loved hanging out with all of them especially Lela who Tails had a crush on he wanted to ask her out but could never do it because oh his low self esteem. Tails was out in the playground with Carley, Ariana, Destiny, and Lela sitting on a picket bench talking to them.

"You guys wanna head to the movies later?" said Destiny.

"Hey i'm in" said Ariana.

"I'll go as long as it's not a horror movie" said Carley.

"Ha your a wimp Carley can't handle a scary movie" Lela said jokingly.

"oh shut up Lela you scream just as much as me during a horror film" said Carley laughing.

"You wanna go Tails if you wanna go see somethign scary I can go I don't mind that it will be scary" said Lela as she smiled at him.

Tails blushed alittle when she said that "ok" said Tails smiling at her.

At that moment Tails was hit in the back of the head by a rock he yelped and tears were coming down his face.

"GOT HIM!" said Ryan the Wolverine.

The Three guys started laughing Ryan the wolverine, Brandon the skunk, and Mark the iguana they always picked on Tails because of his two Tails and got every opportunity to pick on him. Ryan also had a crush on Lela and didn't like Tails because he always hanged out with her which made him jealous.

"Hey what the fuck is your problem you could have seriously hurt him" Lela said as she was comforting Tails.

"like we give a fuck" said Mark.

"You should Tails is a nice kid you should give him a chance" said Carley.

"That kid is such a pussy" said Brandon.

"Just get the fuck out of here" said Destiny.

"Whatever lets go guys" said Ryan.

"Yeah go fuck yourselves" said Ariana.

"Are you ok Tails?" said Lela.

Tails ran inside the orphanage and into the bathroom to cry the girls couldn't help but feel bad for what happened.

That night while everyone was asleep Ryan went to Lela's room and stole a hear shaped necklace that was sitting on her table and went into Tails room and carefully put it in Tail's pillow sheets.

The next day Tails awoke to hear Lela crying in her room and went up to her asking whats wrong.

"Lela is everything ok?" Tails asked.

"No my Necklace is missing my parents gave it to me before they died" said Lela as she was crying.

"Awwwwww im sorry i'll go get Ariana, Destiny, and Carley and we can help you find it" said Tails.

At that time the orphanage director was doing laundry and went into Tail's room she grabbed the pillows and fealt like something was in it. She reached into the sheet and saw and Necklace she knew it was Lela's necklace, Lela showed it to her one time and told her that it was a gift from her parents a heart to let her know they always loved her. The director went into Lela's room and saw Tails was in there little did he knew the angst that was going to plauge him.

"Lela isn't this your necklace?" said the director.

"Oh my God yes where did you find it?" said Lela as she got the necklace.

"In Tail's pillow case" said the director.

Everyone was in shock when she said that.

"Tails why was my necklace in ur room?" asked Lela.

"I don't know how it got there" said Tails.

"You stole it didn't you" said Carley.

"I didn't steal it" said Tails.

"Then how did it get there?" asked Ariana.

"I don't know" replied Tails.

"I think your lying" said Destiny.

"I'm not lying" said Tails.

"Tails this was given to my parents before they died this means alot to me it's the only thing I have, I can't believe you did something like this Tails" said Lela.

"But i didn't" said Tails.

"BULLSHIT" said Destiny.

"Tails I don't wanna talk to you anymore we're no longer friends" said Lela in a sad tone.

The girls were looking at Tails angrly mad at him for thinking he stole Lela's necklace.

Tails went off crying he left the orphanage that night and never returned since every one hated him and went back to living by himself in the woods.

*END OF THIRD FLASHBACK*

Tails remembered all the people who had caused him pain, all the people who he thought he could trust, all the people he thought trusted him. He also rememebered Fiona and how she never cared for him and Cosmo the only person who loved him and was taken from him. Tails always had a bad hand in life he gotten tired of people not giving him a chance he's tired of people seeing him differently he's tired of remembering the painful memories he decided it was time.

"Cosmo i'm coming to see you" said Tails as his eyes was bloodshot from crying and tears rolling down his face. He then held the gun tightly lifting it up and held the gun towards his temple feeling a slight relief that the pain was going to be over.

Sonic ran up the mountain and saw the base and knocked the front door open and ran inside trying to find Tails.

"Where is he where is he?" said Sonic in a scared tone.

"POW!" a gun shot was heard in one of the rooms, Sonic's heart dropped at that sound and went inside to where the gun shot was heard. He opened the door to see Tails lifeless body laying in a pool of blood. Sonic looked at him he saw the pain in Tail's eyes Sonic was frozen Tears went down his eyes.

"Sally everyone?" said Sonic in a sad tone.

"I'm here Sonic whats up?" said Sally.

"We're all here" said knuckles.

"Everyone head back to the castle thats an order" said Sonic.

"Why Sonic what happened?" said Monkey Khan.

Sonic didnt say a word.

Everyone was at Castle Acorn waiting for Sonic it's been an hour since he told everyone to regroup everyone was worried about Tails. Nicole was out in front of the city entrance when she saw Sonic approaching.

"Hey So..." Nicole stopped when she saw him holding Tails, Tails was covered in blood and was not mooving Nicole then programmed herself to appear inside the castle.

"Sonic's back" said Nicole.

"Nicole why do look devistated?" said Rouge.

Nicole then walked outside the castle everyone followed her and walked towards the entrance. They were walking through the city to meet Sonic and see what was going on.

"Stop he's coming" Nicole said.

They were next to Cream's house where Cream, Amy, and Vanilla noticed them.

"Hey why is everyone outside my house?" said Cream.

"Cream stay in the house" said Vanilla as she and Amy walked outside.

"Sonic what happ..." Sally stopped when she noticed him carrying Tails.

Sonic approached everyone with Tails tightly against his chest.

"OH GOD" said Sally.

"NO NOOOOO" said Amy.

Both the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were mourning over the death of Tails everyone was crying. Vector was hugging Charmy, Espio was crying no stop, Tikal was hugging shade, Silver was hugging Blaze, Shadow had a facless expression, Mighty was hugging Ray, Monkey khan dropped to the ground crying, Sally was hugging Amy and Nicole, Rotor was trying to ho9ld back his tears, Bunnie was hugging Antonie, and Knuckles was hugging Julie-su. Never before was everyone brought together like this nothing like this happened before they all were crying they all were mourning over the loss of a great friend.

Cream saw everyone crying and went outside to see Tails dead body.

"TAILS?" said Cream.

"CREAM DONT LOOK!" said Amy.

"TAILS NOOOO" as Cream tried to run up but was picked up by Vanilla and was brought back inside.

"TAILS TAILS TAAAAIIILLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS" yelled Cream as she was crying her heart out.

"I'm so sorry little bro i'm so sorry please forgive me" Sonic whispered as tears were coming down his face.

end of chapter 3

*author note*

Suicide only takes the pain away from yourself and gives it to your friends and family -Anonymous


	4. Tail's Funeral, Mina's concert

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Sonic was at the house all dressed up in a tuxedo for Tails funeral was today, he was inside Tails room looking at Tail's belongings he picked up a toy plane he invented and remembered the nights when he stayed up making it Sonic told him to get some sleep and finish it in the morning but Tails was to excited to sleep he wanted to create is as soon as possible. He loved seeing Tails working on his toys he loved seeing him happy and he always wanted to see what the inventions looked like when he finished them.

"You were the smartest kid I ever met Tails" said Sonic while remembering his buddy.

Sonic never fealt such pain before grief was plaguing him he blamed himself for Tails death he believed he could've done something to prevent this.

Sonic looked through at Tails desk and looking through the designs of his inventions when Sally came into the room.

"Sonic I think we should get to the cemetary early and...what are you doing?" asked Sally.

"Oh...hey Sal im just looking through Tails things" said Sonic in a depressed tone.

"You were always a good brother to him" said Sally.

"Yeah" said Sonic.

Sally saw the pain in his eyes while he was looking at Tail's things she walked up and hugged him.

"I'm sooooo sorry babe you did everything to help him just remember the good times you had with him don't obsess with the sad parts" said Sally.

"Sally I need to ask you something" asked Sonic.

"Sure Sonic what is it?" said Sally curious to what he was about to say.

"Can I come live with you for now on?" said Sonic.

"Ummmmm sure but why?" asked Sally.

"I don't wanna live here anymore Sal this place reminds me of Tails too much the only reason I haven't asked to come live with you sooner is because I didn't want to have Tails live by himself I was afraid he might be even more lonely and kill himself. But now that he *sob*...oh god..." said Sonic.

Sally went up to him and hugged him.

I don't think I can live here anymore" said Sonic as be began to cry.

"Alright you can come live with me" Sally said as she kissed his forehead.

He then looked in her eyes and started kissing her deeply as tears were going down their eyes.

"I'm gonna miss him Sal I don't know how I can forgive myself for not doing anything to stop this" said Sonic in a depressed state.

"LISTEN you tried to help him Tails was a really sad person some people just can't handle pain but I know you can make it through this just take it one day at a time babe" said Sally.

"It's my fault" said Sonic.

"What?" said Sally.

"Mogul was after me he used Tails to get revenge of me It's my fault" said Sonic.

"Babe don't say that" said Sally

"NO IT'S MY FAULT MOGUL WAS AFTER ME TAILS DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" cried Sonic.

Sally ran up to him both crying.

"Don't blame yourself babe you can't be at fault here he's in a better place now you don't have to feel bad now he no longer has to feel pain anymore" said Sally.

Sally and Sonic hugged each other for the longest time both crying Sonic eventually calmed down.

"We should probably start heading out babe we should get there early" said Sally.

"OK let me just look through Tails things one last time" said Sonic as he was wiping the tears from his face.

"OK i'll be out in the living room waiting take as much time as you need" said Sally.

Sonic was looking through Tails things looking at the inventions and the toys he had remembering when he played with him and how they go on adventures. He eventually looked through Tails desk the blueprints of his inventions he looked through the droors he saw drawings of his inventions but something was under his drawings he looked under the drawings to see a book with it saying "MY DIARY" on the cover.

"Hey Sal come in here I found Something" said Sonic.

Sally came into the room curious on what Sonic found.

"Look what I found" said Sonic.

"Tails Diary? I never knew he had one" said Sally.

"Neither did I... do you wanna read it?" said Sonic.

"WHAT?...Sonic we can't it was Tails personal property" said Sally.

"I know I know but Sal I just wanna know more about why he did it I wanna know about why he decided to...you know" said Sonic.

Tails never really told Sonic or anyone about his past he was too ashamed and embarrassed about it the only thing he said about it was that people were mean to him.

"Please Sal I want to know more about Tails maybe there are some things in here that he never told us that we should know maybe we can find out what painful memories were going through his mind before he shot himself" said Sonic.

"Sonic why do you want to know that? I think it's better if you just dont read it" said Sally.

"I want to understand him more babe I have to know about what he was going through his head if I don't ill never truly undertsand him" said Sonic.

"OK Sonic but I want to read it to" said Sally.

"Sal you don't have to" said Sonic.

"Like you I want to understand him better and also I wanna know what he was thinking during Mogul psychic attack" Said Sally.

Sonic nodded and they started to read it.

*first page*

Dear diary it's been very cold out lately but I learned how to make a fire on my own I wish I had a home and people who care about me. I sometimes look into people's houses and see families watching TV and laughing I wish I had people who care about me.

*second page*

Dear diary trying to stay secluded from others his hard since I have to go to the soup kitch to get food whenever I go people stare at me because of my two tails. A kid tried to talk to me today but his mother quickly grabbed him and said to me "don't you dare talk to my son you freak!" it hurt my feelings so badly i didn't even wait to get food I just turned around and ran back into the woods I hate life sooo muich.

*third page*

Dear diary kids have been hanging around the woods I don't like it I hope I don't bump into them.

*fourth page*

Dear diary I ran into groups of kids for the past couple of weeks they make fun of me for my two tails but on the bright side I did see this pretty wolf girl I don't know her name though.

*fifth page*

Dear Diary it's very cold out here I wish i had a bed to keep me warm and people to care about me. I cry myself to sleep every night because no one cares about me I don't know why I continue to live.

*sixth page*

Dear diary kids keep on picking on me they throw stuff at me and call me names I feel like i'm slowly dyeing inside I hate being alive I wish I was dead I hate life I hate it I hate it I hate it I hate it.

*seventh page*

Dear Diary I have found this abandoned house where I can sleep and I can work on some inventions I find cool parts in the trash can's in the city I hope I can make something out of them.

*eighth page*

Dear Diary I started to build a model toy airplane I hope I can complete it.

*ninth page*

Dear diary good news I finally finished my airplane I'm gonna keep it safe with me so I don't loose it.

*tenth page*

Dear Diary I saw the wolf girl today and she talked to me today I was walking through the forest she called to me and asked me if a lynx guy walked by here I said no and she walked away she seemed freaked out because of my tails.

*eleventh page*

Dear diary I have been seeing the wolf girl lately we pass by she never talk to me I think im starting to have a crush on her but I don't know how to approach her.

*twelfth page*

Dear Diary the wolf girl came into my house I asked her why she came in she said her name is Jasmine and she was curious and wanted to check this place out I told her ny name and this is my house I found it not to long ago she then left I wonder if I can get a chance to know her better.

*thirteenth page*

Dear diary today was horrible acouple of kids were picking on me my plane fell out of my backpack and one took it and threw my plane into a tree and it broke I couldn't stop him because he kicked me in my testicles. They said my parents probably killed themselves because they gave birth to me suicide seems like the only option for me I hate life.

*fourteenth page*

Dear diary I have great news the wolf girl approached me asked me if I wanted to hang out tonight im sooo excited maybe things will be different.

*fifteenth page*

Dear diary I've waited for Jasmine for hours and decided to go back home I hope she's ok.

*sixteenth page*

Dear diary Jasmine was just playing a prank on me she has a boyfriend and all her friends laughed at me when I waited for her. I feel like im dyeing but death isn't coming he is letting me suffer he won't put me out of my misery death please come take me away.

*seventeenth page*

Dear diary it's been a while since I wrote anything I guess because I had nothing good to write about but I found this lady who is in charge of this Orphanage took me in and I have a better place to stay then that old abandoned house. I met these group of girls named Carley, Ariana, Destiny, and Lela at the orphanage they all seem nice they asked me to hang out with them.

*eigteenth page*

Dear diary I've been at the Orphange for quite some time and the girls I hang out with are truely friends they're the first ones I ever had. I really am interested in Lela the human girl the most she I don't know what it is about her but she seems different then the other girls I dont know what it is.

*nineteenth page*

Dear diary I think I know why Lela seems different to me I think i'm experiencing love I think I love her but I don't know what to do about it.

*twentieth page *

Dear Diary a group of kids are starting to pick on me they throw stuff at me and call me names i'm starting to panic starting to be afraid things are going to get worse.

*twenty-first page*

Dear Diary the groups of kids who are bullying me threw a rock at me and I started to cry in front of Lela I ran inside crying and ran into the bathroom I feel sooooooooo embarrassed I feel like such a pussy I hate myself.

*twenty-second page*

Dear diary Life is horrible and cruel I had no choice but to move back to the woods because someone stole Lela's necklace given to her by her parents who died and they put it in my pillow case. The director came into the room and told Lela and the girls that she found it in my room and the girls believed I took it Lela hates me now and never wants to speak to me again. I feel like shit I feel like I'm always was made to suffer why the fuck am I on this planet? why does everything come crashing down on me? why did I have to be born? why do I continue living? I don't see any point anymore...

*twenty-third page*

Dear diary I went back to the abandoned house I feel so alone I think I might kill myself tonight.

*twenty-fourth page*

Dear Diary I'm tired of living I want to die I hate this world I hate everyone I cry myself to sleep.

*twenty-fifth page*

Dear diary I was walking through the forest when I heard a group of kids talking about cutting themselves they say it releives the pain it sounds like something I should try.

*twenty-sixth page*

Dear diary I started to cut myself it makes the pain go away I don't want the pain to come back I want it to go away I want it to go away I hate life I hate life cutting myself makes the pain go away it's the only way. The thought of death plagues me it haunts me death calls me I wish it would come for me please God make the pain stop there is not one day or even a second where I don't think about killing myself the fear of dying is what keeps me from doing it. Life is cruel I want to die please someone kill me it's the only thing I want please please someone kill me.

*twenty-seventh page*

Dear diary cutting myself is mostly what I do it makes me forget about my inner pain It hurts like fuck but it is heaven compared to the pain inside of me. I drip blood everywhere the floor of this abandoned house if people walked into this place they would think a murder happened but it's just my depression that plagues this place. I wonder how long I got I wonder how much blood I can loose before I die I'll ave to wait and see and hopefully it will come soon.

"Oh God" said Sally as she was trying not to cry.

Sonic dropped Tail's diary and hugged Sally her face was in his chest feeling comfort.

"You don't have to continue reading if you don't want to" said Sonic.

"No i'm sorry I want to read more it's just I feel so bad for Tails I never knew this side of him" said Sally.

"Neither did I" said Sonic as he hugged her tightly.

"OK lets continue reading" said Sally.

*twenty-eigth page*

Dear diary I haven't been writing for a while because I don't see the point of it but things are different I met this squirrel girl named Sally she took me to meet her boyfriend Sonic and their friends. There was a pink hedgehog, a computer program that looks like a female lynx, a red echidna and his girlfriend a pink echidna, a monkey with a staff, a walrus, a racoon girl who travels alot, a coyote and his cyborg bunnie girlfriend, a black hedgehog whos alittle arrogant, a bat girl, a silver hedgehog and his cat girlfriend and many more friends they have. They are all sooooooo nice to me but i'm scared to get close to them because i'm afraid they're going to hurt me.

*twenty-ninth page*

Dear diary I met sooo many people but I'm still afraid that they're going to hurt me I dont know what to do I want to let them in but i'm afriad that i'll be alone again. We fight bad guys alot theres this one fat scientist guy and a mammoth who seems like they're the biggest threats I wonder when we'll see them next.

*thirtieth page*

Dear diary I met a girl named Mina shes a friend of Sonic and Sally's I think she has a thing for Sonic because Sally gives her dirty looks alot when she gets close to Sonic. She noticed how shy I was and she asked me to spend the day with her we had fun people looked at me because of my two tails but I didn't care she was soooo friendly to me we went t the movies she got me ice cream I opened up to Sonic and Sally more and it's all thanks to her. The most interesting part about her is that she's actually a famous singer and her singing is pretty good she's even tells me I can come to any of her concerts I like and I can get in for free shes amazing.

*thirty-first page*

Dear diary it's been acouple weeks since I met Sonic he's like an older brother and Sally is like an aunt Nicole is like a mother always watching me I think i'm enjoying life for the first time in my life. The only problem is I think I love Mina but I can't do anythign about it she has a douchebag boyfriend named Ash he doesn't treat her right but either way shes older then me and won't be interested in me at all.

*thirty-second page*

Dear diary I haven't written in a while because alot of shit has happened I was on a deserted Island and met this fox girl she was a robot but I loved her she went into the water and rusted and my heart sunk into depression. I met the real fox girl her name was Fiona but she was older and started dating Sonic he started dating her after Sally dumped him it make me sad I hate life I think im starting to regret ever meeting Sonic now.

*thirty-third page*

Dear diary there is this asshole hedgehog called Scourge he is from an evil counterpart of Sonic turns out Fiona has been cheating on Sonic with Scourge he was evil and didn't want Fiona to turn evil I tried to save her but she slapped me I feel like shit. Sonic said he was sorry he ever dated her he was just hurting over breaking up with Sally I forgive him but I still feel pain.

*thirty-fourth page*

Dear diary I met this plant girl named Cosmo she's from space and there is a new enemy called the Metarex they want to control the universe me Sonic and the gang are going into to space to fight them.

*thirty-fifth page*

Dear diary we've been fighting the Metarex for a while and I'm getting close to Cosmo she's a good friend.

*thirty-sixth page*

Dear diary i'm in love with Cosmo and surprisingly she loves me i'm sooooooooooo happy right now life is better for me.

*thirty-seventh page*

Dear diary were fighting the Metarex I dont know how we're going to defeat them but Sonic is confident that were going to win somehow.

*thirty-eighth page*

Dear diary Cosmo is dead I killed her I had to shoot her because she was the only way to defeat the Metarex I saw her ghost she said she will always love me. I feel dead on the inside I feel like im always supposed to suffer I miss her I wanna die I want my life to end but i'm scared to do it I decided to go back to cutting myself it's the only thing to keep the pain away.

*thirty-ninth page*

Dear diary we had a funeral for Cosmo I said nothing during the whole thing I was to upset to talk.

*fortieth page*

Dear diary I want to die.

*forty-first page*

Dear diary I walk around New Mobotropolis but people either make fun of me for my tails or give me looks or get freak out of me. Cosmo I wish u were here with me I miss you soooooooo much.

*forty-second page*

Dear diary I want a new love I have lonliness in my heart the only person I care for in that way is Mina but she has a boyfriend. I try to avoid her even when she has concerts Sally told me she loves seeing me there but I can't go not while her boyfriend Ash is there I can't bare to see them together it makes me hurt inside id rather kill myself then see them together I can't stand that pain.

*forty-third page*

Dear diary i spend most of my days crying I can't stand having two tails and I cant stand being lonely I cut myself almost every day I hate myself and I hate life.

*forty-fourth page*

Dear diary this is going to be my last entry since nothing is going my way I found out that Mina is now engaged to Ash I broke down crying when I heard about this I feel like i'm always going to be lonely and always going to be depressed and never be accepted by others. I'm done with writing since all I have is sadness in my heart I'm continuing to cut myself suicide is something im probably going to do next.

Sonic and Sally looked each other with remorse.

"Well at least we know more about him" said Sally.

"Yeah" said Sonic in a sad tone.

Sally hugged him tight.

"It's going to be fine only time will heal pain we just have to make it through til then i'm here to help you get there" said Sally.

Sonic then grabbed her and gave her a deep kiss Sally just wrapped her arms around him.

"That was an amazing kiss" said Sally.

"Only for you beautiful" said Sonic as he winked at her.

Sally blushed when he said that.

"As much as I love this we should head out" said Sally.

"OK lets head out" Sonic said as he smiled at her.

"Hey Sonic you think we should tell Mina about Tail's feelings for her?" asked Sally.

"Why would we do that?" replied Sonic.

"Because Mina should know he's always bene avoiding her concerts and I think we should tell her why" said Sally.

"What about Ash?" said Sonic.

"What about him?" said Sally.

"Well he is the jealous type" replied Sonic.

"If he even opens his mouth his teeth are getting knocked the fuck out" yelled Sally.

"Babe please calm down" Sonic said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry it just that...that" Sally was interuppted.

"It's OK" said Sonic.

Sonic hugged her tightly.

"You were like a mother to him even though he called you aunt Sally" said Sonic.

"Maybe I can become a mother again someday with a strang handsome hedgehog by my side to help me raise it" said Sally as she smiled at Sonic.

"I think thats most likely gonna happen" said Sonic as he gave her a deep kiss.

A moment has passed.

"We should start heading to the funeral now" said Sally.

"OK I don't think i'm ready to face this sal" said Sonic.

"Nobody is ready for a passing of a loved one Sonic but i'm here for you" said Sally.

"OK let's go" said Sonic.

They walked outside and headed towards the cemetary during their walk they walked past a park and they noticed two brothers playing catch with each other Sonic stopped and looked at them he noticed how much fun they were having.

"Can you catch this one bro?".

"Yes I can throw it farther next time".

"Hey I can throw it much farther then that i'm just going easy on you".

"Come on throw it farther".

"OK then I trust that you can catch it".

"Yes I caught it".

"Great job bro we should shoot some hoops after this".

"Sure thing".

Sonic had tears going down his eyes he went down onto his knees and Sally was comforting him.

"I'm here for you babe" said Sally.

A stranger walked up from behind them he was a human he had muscles, squinty eyes, dirty blond hair with a black tank top, black pants, black shoes, and a dark gray hood and cape.

"You look sad" said the stranger.

Sonic didn't say a word he was too upset.

"Yeah we just lost a close friend we're going to his funeral now we just saw these kids playing and my boyfriend just got upset" said Sally

"I'm sorry to hear that I have seen many people loose loved ones I never get use to it" said the stranger.

"Yeah i'm sorry but who are you?" asked Sally.

"My name is Mraku" said the stranger.

"My name is Sally this is my boyfriend Sonic" said Sally.

Sonic still wasn't talking Mraku then nealed down to Sonic and spoke to him.

"Your friend he must've meant alot to you" said Mraku

"He was my little brother" said Sonic.

"Brothers are special aren't they" said Mraku.

"He wasn't technically my brother we found him as a child" said Sonic.

"Just because you two weren't realted doesn't mean your not family, family doesn't have to be by blood relation" said Mraku.

"Yeah" said Sonic.

"You look pretty sad" said Mraku.

"Yeah im trying to calm down so I don't break down in front of everyone I don't like crying in front of people" said Sonic.

"Maybe I can help look into my eyes" said Mraku.

"Why?" said Sonic.

"Just trust me" said Mraku.

Sonic then look up at him and looked into his eyes they looked each other and Mraku's eyes began to glow blue and after acouple seconds looking at each other Sonic wasn't as sad anymore like it just disappeared.

"I don't feel sad anymore" said Sonic.

"That will keep you calm for a while" said Mraku.

"Sonic you OK?" asked Sally.

"Yes im fine sal I don't feel depressed...did you do that?" asked Sonic as he began to stand up.

"Yes I did i didn't want you to be to upset but it won't last you too long it's only temperary" said Mraku.

"Thank you, how did you do that?" said Sonic.

"I have powers beyond any being you have encountered" said Mraku.

"What are you exactly?" asked Sonic.

"I cannot reveal that" said Mraku.

"ummmmm OK" said Sonic.

"Well thanks for helping my boyfriend we should hang out" said Sally.

"I'd like to but i'm very busy" said Mraku.

"Well thank you again we have to go to our friend's funeral bye hope to see you again Mraku" said Sonic as he and Sally walked away.

"We will one day and also sorry about what happened to Tails he was a great guy" said Mraku.

"Thanks we really appriciate we'll... wait how do you know who our friend is we didn't tell you him?" said Sonic.

Sonic and Sally looked back and saw that Mraku had disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Sally.

"I have no idea... let's keep going babe we're running late" said Sonic.

"Yeah we don't wanna be late" said Sally.

They both then continued to head towards the cemetery when they got there they all noticed their friends talking and waiting for the funeral to begin. Everyone was there Nicole, Cream, Vanilla, Amy, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Ray, Mighty, Monkey Khan, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Shade, Shadow, Rouge, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Marine, Ash, Mina and Mina's bandmates were all at the funeral. They saw Tails coffin getting reading to be lifted down as soon as everyone was done with the vows Tail's grave was right beside Cosmo's grave they were sad seeing two people they care about go at such young age. Mina was talking to Knuckles and Julie-sue when she saw Sonic and Sally and ran towards them.

"Sonic i'm soooo sorry I wish we could've done something every time I come back to New Mobotropolis i'm going to stop by his grave sight to leave a bouquet of flowers on his grave I swear that to you I swear that to him" said Mina as she hugged him.

"Thanks that means alot Mina" said Sonic.

"Hey Sally" said Mina.

"Hey Mina it's nice to see you here...Hey Ash" said Sally.

"Sup" said Ash.

"How things going?" said Soinc to Ash.

"Great me and Mina getting engaged you jealous hedgehog?" said Ash in an arrogant tome.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh no I'm with Sally" said Sonic.

"Ash don't be mean me and Sonic are just friends" said Mina.

"I just wanted to point that out" said Ash as he glared at Sonic.

Mina was irritated at Ash for that.

"Yeah so it's nice to see you and the band in the city again we all missed you" said Sonic.

"Yeah we weren't supposed to come to the city for another week for the concert but I decided to come early for the funeral and to spend time with everyone" said Mina.

"Well me and Sally are going to be at your concert wish Tails could've went with us" Sonic said in a sad tone.

"Yeah you know he barely went to my concerts whenever I came to town I wonder if he hated my singing" said MIna.

"We need to talk about that Mina we know why meet us after the funeral and we'll explain things" said Sally.

"Ummmmm sure" said Mina.

"Yeah well the funeral is about to start soon we better go sit down and...Mina is everything ok?" said Sonic.

Mina had a worried look on her face.

"You better want to look behind you said" said Mina.

Standing behind acouple feet away was Fiona and Scourge dressed for the funeral.

"What are you two doing here?" said Sonic in an angry look.

"Chill out blue we're not here to fight" said Scourge.

"We're here for Tails OK Sonic" said Fiona.

"Yeah cause you soooooo care about Tails and about his feelings" said Sally.

"Look I know I wasn't always nice to him but look me and Scourge are here to show respect OK we don't want to fight" said Fiona.

"Just for now we're not going to start any trouble but it doesn't mean we're becoming good guys we know your in pain and we just wanna show respect for your Tails because we feel bad and we wanna make it up" said Scourge.

Sonic went up to Scourge.

"You better be telling the truth because if not there will be two funerals happening today" said Sonic in a angry tone.

Scourge was looking at him with a sulk face.

The funeral began everyone took their seat and Sonic began to speak in front of everyone.

"Thank you everyone for coming we have all gathered here today to mourn the loss of a dear friend Miles Prowler also known by his nickname "Tails" he was like my little brother and I loved him like one he was the closest friend I ever had and no one could replace him. Before me and Sally came here we found Tails Diary it told about his life before the freedom fighters he was bullied because of his two Tails, he was homeless, he was an orphan, people betrayed him, and he had major depression issues. When he was depressed he would cut himself I didn't knew he did this til Nicole told me before the "incident" happened. He would try to stay secluded from people so people won't judge him before the "incident" me and Sally were spending the day with Tails I tied his tails together with yellow bands so it looked like he had one tail we spend the the day with I never seen him so happy. He was a brilliant kid who loved inventing stuff I was always amazed by his creations he was smart, tallented, and had so much potential. We burry him today next to COsmo one of his closest love interests so they can always be next to each other even in death. I just hope now where ever he and Cosmo are right now they are happy and at peace".

Sally went up next

"Tails was always like a son to me whenever he would cry I would always comfort him I would always be there for him I loved when me him and Sonic would go out and have fun I would always ask him what he wanted to do because I loved seeing him happy. I remember when I first met Tails he was all alone no one to take care of him we all gave him a home and I wanted to make his life better. He was an important member of the Freedom Fighters I don't think we would've got out of the situations we had without him he was very useful to the team. I always will remember getting him to bed tucking him in, reading him story, kissing him on the forehead goodnight I will probably miss that the most. Cosmo was an important person in Tail's life she cared for Tails and it was cute seeing them together when she died Tails was hurt but now he can see her and they're both looking down at us. If I ever have children and if one of them is a boy I hope he would turn out like Tails."

Cream went up

"Tails was a very good friend to me he was almost like a brother we would play games together like board games and video games even girly games but either way I think he secretly enjoyed playing the girly games with me. He was always nice to me and I never mind that he had two tails it was cool seeing him fly with them sometimes he would hold my hands and he would fly around my neighbourhood it was so much much I will miss Tails alot."

Cream went to sit with her mom before breaking down in tears.

Marine went next

"I wasn't called in when Tails was taken I was told it was because I was young and people didn't want me to get hurt I wish I could've done something to help Tails. Me and him would travel through the woods finding cool stuff exploring things he was the funnest person to hang around with I don't know anyone who is as cool as he was."

Knuckles went up

"I always admired Tail's intellect even at his age I believed he was smarter then me and he always amazed me. I wish we could've hung out more he was a great kid who would've had accomplished alot he was smart, talented, creative I never met a kid like him. Goodbye Tails if there is a heaven I hope we meet each other and I can see that warm smile on your face."

Nicole went up

"I always looked after Tails I always looked at him and noticed that he was hurting inside I was terrified when I found out that he cut himself. I saw Tails, Sonic, and Sally at the mall together and I never seen him so happy I smiled when I saw that smile on his face. I'm going to miss you Tails you were a true freed fighter may you rest in peace dear friend.

Mina went up

"Miles Prower was one of my closest friends he barely went to my concerts but when he did it always made me smile when he came he has been through alot and I respected him being so strong after all these years. I wished I would've got to spend more time with him he seemed like a fun kid to be around I would've even let him come travel with me and the band if he would've wanted to I think he would've helped us out. I never knew he was a cutter I wish I could've done something to make him feel better about himself suicide is never the answer there is always another way so long Tails may you rest in peace."

Sonic then stood up.

"Well that's everyone who wanted to say something for Tails anyone else wanna go up? last chance" said Sonic.

"I have something to say" said Fiona.

Everyone was glaring at her.

"Sure" said Sonic.

Fiona then went up.

"Tails or Miles as you call him had a crush on me it began when he met a robot duplicate of me and when he met me he couldn't help but fall for me. I told him I liked him as a friend but he was hurt from that and it made it worse that i was dating Sonic at the time. I know when I went with Scourge I struck Tails after he told me to not to do it I regret doing it. I never wanted Tails to do this if I knew he was hurting this much I would've been nicer to him. Tails was an amazing kid he always cared for me even when I was bad I never knew someone who would do that. Me and Scourge have been talking lately were going to quit the bad guy thing for a while since all have you lost a dear friend we're both sorry for your loss just remember Tails is in a better place now he is happy i know it."

Sonic then went up.

"Thank you Fiona now it is time now Knuckles, Silver, Ken you can come up now" said Sonic.

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Monkey Khan grabbed each side of the coffin and lowered it down into the grave with ropes and Shadow would then bury Tails. Mina invited everyone to her concert they could get in free because of all the drama that was happening she even invited Scourge and Fiona for showing up to Tails funeral. Mina then went to talk to Sally and Sonic to see what they wanted to say about Tails, Ash was there with her.

"Hey so do you guys wanna talk to me?" said Mina to Sonic and Sally.

"Yeah just you though" said Sonic.

"Ya'll want me to go?" said Ash in an irritated tone.

"It's private ok" said Sonic.

"Ash how about you go back to the hotel and wait for me we'll go out tonight my treat ok" said Mina.

"Yeah ok don't try anything hedgehog or i'm coming after you" said Ash as he walked away.

"What a douche" said Sonic.

"He's just been stressed with traveling and stuff don't take it too hard Sonic" said Mina.

"Still don't know why you put up with him seems like he's always like this" said Sonic.

"Yeah so what did you guys wanna tell me about Tails? why didn't he show up to most of my concerts? did he hate me or my music?" asked Mina.

"He had feelings for you" said Sally.

"What?!" said Mina.

"We read Tails diary he loved you and it hurt him to see you and Ash together I guess he didn't want to get hurt so he stayed away from you so he wouldn't" said Sonic.

"Oh..." said Mina in a sad tone.

"He didn't mean to hurt you Mina he just didn't want to be heart broken" said Sally.

"I know I just feel bad I wish I could of talked to him about it I wonder if he's watching us now" said Mina.

"He's doing fine we heard" said Sonic.

"Ummm what?" said Mina.

"It's a crazy story we were heading towards the cemetary when we saw these brothers playing catch and Sonic was reminded of Tails and was upset when a stranger wearing a dark gray hood and cape appeared out of nowhere and helped out Sonic. He just stared in his eyes and Sonic calmed down he began to stand up and Sonic fealt better we thanked him and we started to walk away when he said sorry what happened to Tails but we didn't even tell him Tail's name we looked back and he was gone" said Sally.

"WOW thats some supernatural stuff" said Mina.

"Freaks me the fuck out" said Sonic.

"Wonder who he was" said Mina.

"I don't know but he knows Tails somehow probably a friend he met a long time ago who had heard about his death but he wasn't mentioned in Tail's diary" said Sonic.

"Yeah well i'm going to meet up with Ash I'll see ya'll later" said Mina.

"C ya" said Sonic.

"Bye Mina can't wait for your concert" said Sally.

"Well do you wanna get your stuff and bring it to my castle?" said Sally.

"Yeah we should start doing that let's go do that" said Sonic.

Sally and Sonic then walked back holding each other's hands.

**MINA'S CONCERT **

It has been two weeks since Tails funeral and things have calmed down there was no word from Eggman nor Mammoth Mogul nor Enerjak. Sonic was looking everywhere for them but couldn't find any trace Sonic wanted revenge for the death of his little brother. Sally let him moved into Castle Acorn but she knew he was still hurting but the thing that was bothering her the most was that hooded guy they met before Tails funeral she couldn't help but wonder who that was. Mina kept on thinking about when she was around Tails she remebered how he acted around her and realised that the reason why he was nervous around her was because he liked her she fealt flattered that he fealt that way and wished she could've said somehting to him. Tails was a close friend to her she could always talk to him about anything Mina cared alot for him. Cream was very upset to see her friend go Tails always played with her and it depressed without him. Everyone from the funeral even Scourge and Fiona were at Mina's concert and they were all waiting for it to begin.

"I wish this concert could start sooner" said Sally.

"Hey be patient it'll start soon" said Sonic.

"I know i'm just not the patient type" said Sally.

"Relax we have the whole night to have fun k" said Sonic.

"OK" said Sally as she grabbed Sonic's arms and wrapped them around her.

"Your so sweet babe" said Sonic.

"Only for you" Sally said as she gave him a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds" said Rouge walking with Shadow.

"Oh hey guys say Shadow suprised your here" said Sonic

"She forced me to come" said Shadow.

"I told him it would be fun and I got him off his butt and made him come" said Rouge.

"So Shadow is this still considered a date?" Sally said in a teasing manor.

"NO ITS NOT" said Shadow.

"LOL just kidding" said Sally.

"He likes it either way" said Rouge.

"Yeah sure" said Shadow.

"So how are you two doing are you both OK?" said Rouge.

"I'm still kinda hurt but I guess it'll go away in time" said Sally.

"I'm fine" said Sonic.

"Sonic you you ever wanna talk to anyone i'm here for you and so is Sally and all the others I know loosing Tails is hard but we're all here for you" said Rouge.

"Thanks Rouge" said Sonic smiling.

"Your welcome we'll talk to you later k." said Rouge.

"Bye guys" said Sally.

"C ya" said Sonic.

"So how is everyone" asked Sonic.

"Everyone is still sad but I think Cream is doing horrible" said Sally.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sonic.

"I went over to her house the over day Vanilla said she hasn't been talking much she's very young to experience death maybe we should start taking her to places like we used to with Tails" said Sally.

"That sounds great oh shit we should've asked her to come to this concert then" said Sonic.

"No it's fine she's here Vanilla talked her into coming which i'm glad she needs to get out of the hosue" said Sally.

"Guess everyone came to the concert" said Sonic.

"Pretty much I do love seeing all of us spending more time together" said Sally

"I hear you on that" replied Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, Sally" said Bunnie with Antoine beside her.

"Hey guys you guess next to us?" said Sally.

"Yep" said Antoine

"Let's talk after the show k" said Sonic.

"Sure" said Bunnie.

"wee wee" said Antoine.

"I guess were next to you guys as well" said Fiona.

Scourge and Fiona seats were next to Sonic's and Sally's.

"Oh hey" said Sonic.

"We just wanna have fun we're not gonna start any trouble we promise" said Fiona.

"I got my eyes on you two" said Sally.

**MEANWHILE BACKSTAGE **

"Let's rock guys" said Mina.

"Wish us luck Ash" said Mina.

Ash was texting barely paying any attention.

"Yeah ok do good guys" said Ash.

Mina fealt alittle hurt wishing Ash would of payed alittle more attention to her. Mina and her band went out onto the stage and Mina went up to the mic everybody was roaring for her shouting her name.

"Thank you all for coming I'm glad to back in my home city I care about all of you but there is something I have to address" said Mina.

The crowd got silent.

"Recently I lost a close friend of mine his name was Miles Prower but people called him Tails because he was born with two tails and he was bullied because of it" said Mina.

Sonic and Sally heared this and were thankful during this time they appriciated Mina for doing this for Tails.

"He was an orphan, people hurt him physically and mentally which caused him to become severely depressed. He was a Freedom Fighter he was one of smartest kids I knew he was attacked by Mammoth Mogul, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Enerjak. They tortured him he beat him and broke his bones in the end Mogul used a Psychic attack to remember all the painful memories he had and because of that he killed himself tonight my show is dedicated to him rest in peace dear friend rest in peace" said Mina.

The crowd applaud and cheered for Mina.

"I wish Tails was here to see this" said Sonic.

Sally then wrapped her arm around Sonic's arm.

"Thank you THIS IS FOR YOU TAILS!" screamed Mina

As the music was starting was interrupted by one of her bandmates a loud gasp came from Max the monkey.

"MAX!" yelled Mina.

Enerjak was behind him with a blade impaling Max from the back Max then collapsed to the ground.

"My apologizes for my associate he has no manors" said Mammoth Mogul coming from behind Enerjak alongside with Eggman and Metal Sonic.

"HOW DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?" said Mina.

"Thanks to Enerjak teleporting is the new way of travel for us" said Eggman".

Nicole programmed herself to appear on stage.

"You all are wanted by the state and if you don't surrender my defence system will activate and AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Nicole.

"NICOLE!" yelled Sonic.

Eggman used his wrist device to control Nicole's programming.

"Sorry about hacking you Nicole but we don't want you ruining our plans" said Eggman.

Eggman then used his device to open the ceiling of the arena, the defence system was disabled and above the arena appeared the Death Egg everyone was scared, Sonic and his friends were ready to fight. Enerjak grabbed Mina's throat

Sonic, Knuckles, Antoine, Monkey Khan, Vector, Silver, Ash, Rouge, Shadow and the rest of the Freedom Fighters ran towards the stage even Scourge and Fiona ran into help.

"Nobody try anything or else we will kill your star all of you punks go back to your seats" said Enerjak.

Sonic and the others stopped scared for Mina's safety they went back to their seats. Cream was with her mom and she was scared on what was going to happen.

Mogul then went up in front of the stage with a mic.

"Thank you Enerjak now lets get started people of New Mobotropolis recently we were responsible for the death of Miles Prower a.k.a. Tails and because of the success we have decided to work together to gain more. So as you all are wondering why we're here well as you all noticed thanks to Eggman of course the Death Egg is above the arena and it will fire a lazer killing everyone if control of the city isn't turned over to us. You might be thinking "well you guys are going to dye to" well no thanks to Enerjak he can created force fields to protect us while the rest of you will be killed. Princess Sally Acorn may you stand up please" said Mogul.

Sally stood up from her seat.

"Ah there you are Metal Sonic may you hand her a mic?" said Mogul.

Metal Sonic hovered over the crowd to hand her the mic.

"Thank you now Princess Sally acorn I" said Mogul before being cut off.

"Put Mina down now!" said Sally.

"OK fair enough Enerjak may you?" said Mogul.

"And I was just having fun" said Enerjak as he threw Mina down.

"Now Miss Acorn will you be cooperative and hand over complete control over the city to us or are you going to have everyone here killed?" said Mogul.

A big sigh came from Sally.

"I guess you give me no choice but to hand over the city" said Sally.

"Good and...oh Sonic how nice of you to be here hope you don't mind all of this because for now on New Mobotropolis is ours" said Mogul.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Antonie standing from his seat.

"I think we already have coyote we've already won he have you on your knees and now you will all bow before us FOR WE ARE GODS!" yelled Mammoth Mogul.

At that moment a beam of light struck the death egg causes it to explode, the pieces disintegrated while falling from the sky. Everyone was suprised they didn't know what to think.

"What the Hell...Enerjak, Eggman be prepared we have been attacked I swear who ever did this will pay they will kneel before me" said Mammoth Mogul.

At that moment A bright light appeared in front of them hovering with a figure in it to bright to see who it was at first.

"What is that?" said Enerjak.

The light dimmed and they were all suprised to see the figure who was hovering in front of them. Enerjak, Eggman, and especially Mogul were in shock when they saw who the mysterious figure was.

"TAILS?" said Sonic.

Sonic, Sally, Antonie, Bunnie, Mina, Shadow, Silver, Monkey khan, Vector, Rotor, Cream, Vanilla, Scourge, Fiona and the rest of the freedom fighters were shocked to see him they thought he was dead but he is here staring Mogul, Enerjak, Metal Sonic, and Eggman in the eyes with such determination. He wasn't wearing his normal attire he was wearing golden sandles, a golden Shendyt with his two tails sticking out of them, golden arm bands, and a golden headband. The crowd was astonished not a peep came from anyone.

"Gods thou sayeth? thou art nothing compared to the mighty Tails for I am a true God. You have defeated me once but now I have returned and I will protect the innocents you will pay for what you all have done. Now I say HAVE AT THEE VILLIANS!" yelled Tails.

End of chapter 4.

*author note*

A god has risin.


End file.
